In the Eyes of an Innocent
by Queen Sunstar
Summary: Megatron has won. The Autobots have been banished to Cybertron where the critically wounded Optimus Prime lays at deaths door. Megatron also has the Matrix, which he believes makes him the Prime. The Dinobots are the only ones left to defend the Earth.
1. Chapter 1

**Queen Sunstar: I live again! I have not forgotten my stories in my long absence. I'm going to finish them soon, Pinkie Promise. In the meantime, enjoy the story below. Altima is the daughter of Optimus Prime, and like Optimus, she can hold and use the Matrix. Her ability is far weaker than that of her father, who has raised the dead with the Matrix. I own Altima, and the plot continuing in chapter two. This story takes place during All Hail Megatron. Read on!**

* * *

><p>Altima Prime was enjoying herself. Her father had finally relented and was allowing her to try out her vehicle mode alone for the first time. Altima had to promise on the Matrix that she would stay inside the canyon. Already, Altima had spotted Mirage and Jazz circling the canyon. She was surprised that Optimus had not launched a Skyspy and watch over her that way.<p>

Altima was the only daughter of Optimus Prime. She shared the same basic color scheme as her father, but her body shape resembled that of her mother, Elita-1. Her vehicle mode was a sleek sports truck. Altima spotted Jazz again, and playfully raced his shadow to the other side of the canyon. If Jazz was supposed to stay hidden from her, he was not doing a good job.

The sounds of engines drifted down to her. Altima transformed and turned to watch as the Autobots all arrived. Optimus rolled up to her and transformed into his normal mode. His blue gaze was kind as he studied his daughter. Altima's own blue gaze looked into his own.

"Good news, Altima." Optimus replied, "The Decepticons are warring with each other. Starscream has finally left Megatron with a small group of soldiers."

"You mean Starscream finally cut the cables to Megatron? That is good news!" Altima agreed, "Do I get to help fight this time?"

"No, you are still too young. When the fighting starts, you are going to be hiding inside my trailer. Do not come out, no matter what you hear." Optimus answered.

"Awe! How am I supposed to learn if you won't let me fight? Megatron won't be here and you know Starscream couldn't lead antdroids to a picnic if his life depended on it." Altima tried her patented pout.

"I said no." Optimus didn't budge, "Your mother would kill me if she found out I let you help fight the Decepticons. Go get into my trailer. Rollbar, watch over her, and don't let her out, no matter what she tells you." He was answered by an electronic chirp as Rollbar agreed. Altima groaned to herself as she climbed into the trailer. She heard the sound of a transformation and the trailer began to move. Altima sighed again. Optimus wasn't taking any chances with her.

Optimus returned as the other Autobots began readying weapons and setting up for battle. Jazz and Mirage both reported Altima's activities in the canyon to Optimus, who had been watching by Skyspy as well.

"Protective, much?" Mirage asked.

"You may want to consider lightening up on Altima, Sir." Jazz added, "I know how important she is and all, but you do have to let her grow up."

"I know, I know, I can't help but worry when she is out of my sight. Someday, when you two have children of your own, you'll understand it better." Optimus answered, "Altima is going to be your Prime someday."

"I understand, Optimus. I've got nearly grown twin daughters of my own that I still worry about even though they are adults." Mirage nodded, "I was a complete basket case over them when they were Altima's age. It is very natural, and no, it doesn't get better as they get older. They grow up too fast."

"Look alive, you two!" Ironhide called out, "The cons are not going to stand around and wait for you two to finish discussing the fine points of raising children!"

"Powerglide, Jetfire, you two into the air. Gears, Hoist, Jazz, Brawn, and Tracks, you are on the right flank. Bumblebee, Smokescreen, Hound, Trailbreaker and Sunstreaker, you are on the left flank. Prowl, Bluestreak, Sideswipe and I will be front and center. Ratchet, Wheeljack, Red Alert, and First Aid, hang back. You are on repair detail. I know I'm missing somebody here. Did I actually remember everybody this time?" Optimus looked around.

"How about me?" Ironhide asked.

"I knew I was forgetting someone. You are going to be front and center. Cosmos, you are with Powerglide and Jetfire. Omega is Primus knows where, and Mirage, you are on the left flank. The Dinobots are on Dinobot Island for training, and anyone else I didn't name?" Optimus asked.

"That is everybody." Jazz said.

"Cliffjumper, get your tail pipe back here. Optimus, you forgot Cliffjumper again." Ironhide replied

"Yea, why am I so difficult for you to remember?" Cliffjumper asked, his tone light and joking.

"Cliffjumper, protect my trailer, and Inferno, you are with the medical team." Optimus looked around again, "Anybody else?"

This time no one spoke up as the Autobots scrambled to their positions. Wheeljack and the medical team fell back to Optimus's trailer to set up a field medical tent. They would also protect the trailer and Altima.

The sky filled with Decepticons. To everybody's shock, Starscream and Megatron stood side by side. The Autobots stared in shock. Starscream clearly had not cut the cables to Megatron so to speak. Optimus knew the Autobots were outnumbered, but were they outgunned? He gave the order to attack and quickly took on Soundwave and his five Minicons. A sound blast from Soundwave momentarily deafened him. He was struck from above by Megatron who unleashed several blasts from his fusion cannon. Optimus stumbled backward to avoid the second and third blast. The first blast had struck his chest. The energies had torn the armor plating, which had thankfully held. Another blast like that and the armor would be gone.

Jetfire antagonized Starscream while Powerglide and Cosmos teamed up to give Thundercracker a new meaning for headache. Starscream transformed in midair and landed on Jetfire. He was waiting for this, and blasted Starscream's chest armor clean off of him. Starscream squealed in horror and transformed again. His F-15 eagle form protected his now exposed chest. Thunderwing sniggered, which quickly turned into a strangled mew of terror as Powerglide blasted his left wing to kingdom come. Cosmos was fighting Skywarp now. Thundercracker knew he was in for a painful landing. He didn't expect an enraged F-15 silver, red, and blue eagle to ram through him as he went after Jetfire. This only served to toss Thundercracker right into Cosmos's line of fire. Thundercracker got a front row seat to Cosmos charging him with his weapons blazing.

In the trailer, Altima listened to the sounds of the battle. Something slammed into the trailer from above. Altima tried to stifle her yelp. The door opened and something red crawled inside. Rollbar let loose with a shrill warning. He gunned his tiny engine and tried to sound threatening.

"Rollbar, it's me, Cliffjumper!" Cliffjumper managed to close the door, "I'm hurt, and it is not going well out there!"

"Let me see." Altima joined him, "It's a busted axle. You'll live. Hold still." She placed her hands on either side of the break in the axle, "Matrix, give me strength." Ever so slowly, the axle knitted itself back together. Altima slumped backward, panting.

"What did you do?" Cliffjumper asked.

"Father isn't the only one who can use the Matrix. I tapped into it to fix you. It always tires me out so I can't do it very often. Father can use it to bring back the dead. He has to be very careful because the power needed requires life force. I'm okay, I'm just exhausted." Altima explained.

Outside, Optimus found himself caught between Megatron and Soundwave. It was all he could do to avoid their fire power. Megatron got in a lucky shot that caught Optimus on the shoulder and spun him around to be pounded by Soundwave. He crumbled to his knees.

"Any last words?" Megatron sneered, his cannon pointed at Optimus's head.

"Why yes. Matrix Fusion!" Optimus glowed golden. When the light died down, he stood in the gold and blue Matrix Armor. His left hand folded into his wrist as the matrix blade sprouted from his arm. Optimus finished off Soundwave with a few rapid strikes. He spun in time to counter Megatrons mace. Back and forth the combatants flew both viving for the upper hand. Megatron leapt backwards out of range of the sword.

"Constructicons form Devastator!" he ordered.

"I'll take Devastator! All of you take out the Decepticons! Jetfire, take out Megatron!" Optimus charged at the towering behemoth that was Devastator. With a grunt, Optimus leapt to drive the blade into Devastator's knee. He found himself being grabbed and flung aside to land right in front of Megatron. Before Megatron could take the opportunity to strike Optimus, Jetfire swept him up into the sky where the Air Guardian rained fire on the Decepticon Leader. Optimus rolled to the left to avoid Starscream's blast. Kicking his feet out, Optimus sent Starscream tumbling away. Optimus rose and rushed Devastator, who had taken out the entire left flank and was nearly done with the entire right flank. Optimus leapt, and called forward his rifle which was more powerful now thanks to the Matrix. He landed on the back of Devastators leg. Optimus scrambled up to the knee and opened fire. Devastator swatted him aside. Exhausted from the prolonged use of the matrix armor, Optimus decided. This would likely leave him unconscious, but he couldn't think of another way. Optimus leapt straight up into the air and kept rising until he was above the battlefield. He opened his arms, his body glowing golden.

"Matrix, I call upon you to light our darkest hour. Please, don't fail me now! Golden Matrix Annihilation!" The light exploded outwards, golden bullets raining on the Decepticons. No one saw Megatron transform. No one saw Thundercracker taking aim with Megatron. No one saw the purple energy surge from Megatrons muzzle to arc up into the golden light in the sky. Optimus felt a white hot searing pain spread across his chest. The shock broke his concentration and he plummeted to the ground below.

"It's ready, mighty Megatron sir!" Bombshell raced toward Megatron excitedly, "We finished it!"

"Good." Megatron strode toward Optimus who was struggling to get up. He reached down and grabbed the Autobot Leader by the neck, "This battle is over! You have lost, Prime! You see, one of your own turned traitor and led you to your own downfall!"

"What? Y-you're lying, Megatron! The Autobots would never dare to betray me!" Optimus managed to turn his head a bit so he could see his teammates, "None of you would betray me!"

Optics flicked around, each trying to spot the autobot who would do something like this. Much optics showed fear. Ironhide glanced around, his cold gaze settling on Mirage. It had to be him!

"I do not lie, Prime. One of your own has betrayed you, and your cause. You have a Decepticon sympathizer in your ranks. How does it feel, knowing you can't trust any of them, even your own daughter?" Megatron sneered.

"Altima would never do something like this!" Optimus roared, his optic's blazing, "Which one of you was it? Which one of you turned on me?" his voice got quiet and his head hung as low as Megatron would allow it.

"Thrust, bring me your little discovery from his trailer!" Megatron ordered, "Why, is that fear I see, Optimus? Afraid for your own flesh and blood?" Thrust dragged a kicking and screaming Altima to Megatron, who planted his other hand around her neck, "A quick squeeze and she'll be dead." He increased the pressure around Altima's neck, clearly enjoying the look of pure terror in Optimus's optics. Altima's kicking weakened.

"L-let her go, Megatron!" Optimus screamed, "She has nothing to do with this!" rage flared up through Optimus. Altima stopped moving all together. "YOU LET HER GO!"

Megatron only squeezed Altima's neck tighter. He totally did not expect the heeled boot from the future prime in the crotch. Megatron was so surprised by the sudden move that he let go of Altima. She scrambled backward and was quickly taken by Sunstreaker who held her. He also whispered to her to help her calm down. Megatron managed to keep his choke hold on Optimus. He raised his cannon instead and pointed it at Sunstreaker and Altima. Sunstreaker pushed Altima behind him and glared at Megatron. He mentally dared Megatron to try and shoot at him. Megatron didn't take the bait. He turned his cannon on Optimus. He sent an encoded message to his cannon which changed the current setting of kill to torture. Instead of firing a massive purple energy beam, the cannon would now fire a very narrow red beam of energy which would inflict massive amounts of agony on its targets. Optimus had resumed staring at Megatron, awaiting his next move. He too had been surprised by Altima's sudden move. Megatron charged his cannon.

"I have won this war." He snarled as his fusion cannon lit up with red energy. The Autobots all watched with horror as the energy lanced out to slam into Optimus's damaged chest. It cut through the armor like it wasn't even there. Half the Decepticons winced with all of the Autobots as Optimus screamed. Starscream instinctively covered his exposed chest. Megatron watched with amused interest as the Matrix responded to the torture by soothing the pain and healing some of the damage. Megatron suddenly plunged his hand into Optimus's chest and ripped the Matrix from him. Optimus gasped in shock and agony as he was forced to feel the full effects of the earlier hit. Megatron let him go and blasted him again. Optimus writhed in agony on the ground, his body twitching as spasms raced through him.

"ENOUGH, MEGATRON!" Altima stepped in front of Sunstreaker, "NO MORE!" She ran to Optimus's side, "Please, no more!" Optimus managed to roll to his side and he tried to push Altima away, but she refused to move, "Where ever you want us all to go, we'll go! We won't fight you anymore! Please, stop hurting my father!"

"She's crazy!" a Decepticon gasped.

"You won, Megatron!" Altima rose to face the Decepticon Leader, "We will go where ever you want us to go! Earth is yours now! You won!"

"Altima, no…" Optimus struggled to his feet, "I'm down, but I'm not out!"

"It is okay, Father. We need to fall back and regroup for repairs." Altima replied, "Everything will be okay."

"I will send you to Cybertron." Megatron decided, "You all will die slowly and painfully there! All weapons into a pile!"

With a lot of groaning, the Autobots complied. They were then lined up in a row before Bombshells warp gate.

"You can't send us to Cybertron! The storms will kill us!" Sideswipe found his mouth covered by Sunstreaker.

"That is not going to help anything!" the yellow and black Autobot hissed at his twin brother.

Megatron only grinned. One by one, each Autobot was sent through the warp gate to Cybertron. Skywarp tore Altima away from Optimus's side. Altima screamed and fought, but Skywarp was too strong for her. She found herself being dragged toward the warp gate. Megatron put up a hand.

"Not her, Skywarp. I want Optimus to watch her go through before he does. The other Autobots are first." Megatron ordered.

Jetfire put up a fight in defiance, but the seekers subdued him with blows from their fists. Stunned, Jetfire was pushed through. The Seekers turned to Powerglide, who put up his hands and went quietly. Cosmos was next. As he went through, he tried to take Starscream with him, but ended up with a fistful of armor for his efforts. The medical team went next.

"Please, you have to let me repair Optimus! Otherwise, he won't survive the jump in his state!" Ratchet pleaded, only to get shoved through by Thundercracker, who nearly went with him. He was saved by Skywarp. Red Alert went quietly. First Aid shocked the Decepticons by running through the gate. This gave Wheeljack a few precious seconds to try for the weapon pile, but Starscream picked him up and threw him into the gate. Inferno went quietly as did Hoist, Hound, Tracks, Trailbreaker, Brawn, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, and Bumblebee. Cliffjumper, Jazz, Prowl, Bluestreak, Ironhide, and Gears all tried to dash for their weapons, but they were all caught by the constructicons and dumped through the gate. Mirage went invisible and gave the Decepticons a bit of a headache, but he was soon caught and chucked into the warp gate. Altima watched as the last few Autobots went quietly. Her turn had come. Megatron strode up to her and walked her to the warp gate. He had her face Optimus. His fusion cannon was on Altima.

"Say good bye to Optimus." He ordered.

"Good bye, father! I'll see you on Cybertron!" Altima fell backward and was through the gate as Megatron fired.

Optimus's dim optics flared to life. He lunged to the side of the gate as he revealed his Energon axe. Before anyone could move, Optimus hacked up the lines feeding power to the gate. Megatron charged up his cannon to the max and changed it from torture to kill mode. A white hot wave of purple energy slammed into Optimus, lifting him up off his feet and propelling him through the gate as it shut down.

"It is over. I have won!" Megatron crowed in victory, "Time to create a Decepticon country and conquer this planet!"

The Decepticons all cheered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Queen Sunstar: Here is Chapter two. Here, we will meet with the last of the thirteen, and the females will be joining the Autobots stuck on Cybertron. Plus, the Dinobots make their grand appearance. **

* * *

><p>"Altima! Altima, can you hear me? She's waking up!"<p>

"Sunstreaker? I'm okay." Altima's optics lit up as she woke up, "It's not normal to black out during warp jumps, right?"

"Don't worry about it, Altima. I was infamous for blacking out during warp jumps. Everybody blacks out on a jump once. I couldn't stop. I blacked out too." Wheeljack shone a light into Altima's optics, "Good, optics are responding normally. Can you follow the light? Very good, no damage, you are okay."

"The gate is closing!" Jazz screamed.

"Did Dad get through? Did somebody see my dad get through?" Altima asked.

"Something is coming!" Red Alert pointed, "I knew they would send a bomb after us!"

"That is no bomb! That's Optimus!" Brawn cried out.

Optimus plummeted to the ground to land hard. He didn't move. Altima ran. Faintly, she could hear voices screaming at her to stop, to get back, but she ignored them. Steel boot falls sounded behind her. Altima reached Optimus's side first.

"No, by the Matrix, no!" She sank to her knees, her hands pressed into Optimus's gapping wounds, "Father, stay with me! Ratchet! Wheeljack! Red Alert! First Aid! Inferno! Father is hurt badly!"

Cliffjumper reached her first, "Can you heal him?"

"No, I can't!" Altima looked up, "It's really complicated, Cliffjumper." Altima knew that the Matrix was gone and without it, she would not be able to do any healing. Jazz reached her next. Looking up at his face, Altima knew that Jazz knew the Matrix was gone. Without words, they both decided to keep this silent from the other Autobots. Ratchet arrived at last. He knelt and began scanning Optimus, wincing as his scan began to compile a damage report. He also did not like the fact Optimus was losing energon so rapidly. Wheeljack and Red Alert arrived.

"It is not safe out here! Powerglide, I need you in the air!" Jazz ordered, "Somebody tell me why we all aren't dead yet?"

"If I may," Tracks spoke up, "I've noticed that there are no storms in progress. They must have lessened while we have been gone. I feel a steady ache, but no pain."

"I see nothing around us, no storms, and my sensors tell me there is no developing storm. I don't want to be outside if one forms!" Powerglide transmitted, "On the plus side, Megatron was kind enough to deposit us within walking distance of Healing Sparks Clinic."

"Anybody get the feeling Megatron did that on purpose?" Sunstreaker asked moments later as they followed the transformed Ratchet who was carrying the badly injured Optimus inside of him toward the clinic.

"Can you give a good reason why Megatron would do something like that?" Jetfire asked.

"No." Sunstreaker answered.

* * *

><p>"Snarl, destroy boulder, not make art!" Grimlock fumed.<p>

Snarl stepped back to admire his handiwork on a boulder. He had used his fire breath to carve out the autobot logo on the boulder.

"Me, Slag, say Snarl make good artist." Slag said.

"Me, Grimlock, say not time for art!" Grimlock spat. He was not happy over the fact Optimus had sent his entire team away to train. Grimlocks purpose was to protect the Primes. Slag knew that Grimlock hated every minute spent away from the side of Optimus.

"Me, Sludge, see Swoop!" Sludge defused the situation.

"Swoop here!" Slag called.

Swoop swooped in for a landing. He looked exhausted. He transformed to his normal shape, and bent over with his hands on his knees to catch his breath.

"Swoop, what wrong?" Grimlock had calmed down at the prospect of news from the Ark. Now, his rage was rising again.

"Ark! Ark!" Swoop managed.

"Ark what, you bark like dog?" Snarl asked.

Swoop held up a hand while still panting, "Ark empty! Skyspy, watch!" Swoop handed the Skyspy to Grimlock who turned it on. The Dinobots crowded together to watch the tiny screen. Sludge yelped as Slag stepped on his tail. Sludge got jostled out of his position. This led to bickering among the three Dinobots. Grimlock sighed.

"To shuttle." He led the way to the Dinobots shuttle and downloaded the Skyspy onto the shuttle computer. The computer screen was much larger and the Dinobots gathered around. Sludge produced a bucket of nuts and bolts which he crunched nosily, earning himself a glare and a shush from the other Dinobots. Grimlock decided he'd rather not know where Sludge got his bucket of nuts and bolts from.

On screen, Altima in her vehicle form played in a canyon with Jazz and Mirage watching. Jazz promptly blew his cover if he was supposed to stay hidden. Altima playfully chased Jazz's shadow across the canyon. The other Autobots showed up to prepare for battle. Grimlocks eyes brimmed with joy watching Altima, but changed to pure unbridled rage as the video progressed through the battle and the defeat of the Autobots. It ended, but Grimlock remained completely motionless. Very quietly, Slag, Sludge, Snarl, and Swoop stepped away from Grimlock. They all eyed each other, waiting to see who would be stupid enough to approach Grimlock while he was this foul mood. As per usual, Slag slowly crept back to Grimlock, only to have to dive out of the path of Grimlocks tail as the Dinobot leader erupted.

"ME, GRIMLOCK DESTROY MEGATRON! ME REND, TEAR MEGATRON UP AND EAT HIM" Grimlock thundered, turning to face his teammates. "Who with me?"

"ME!" all four remaining Dinobots called out as one.

Grimlock set the coordinates for the canyon and the shuttle took off.

* * *

><p>Healing Sparks Clinic had been abandoned for some time. It was a small clinic with three rooms. The first room was a reception room while the second room was a recovery room. The final room was a fully stocked operating room which Ratchet took. Ratchet was thankful that Healing Sparks wasn't one of those "pray for healing" places. He hated alternative healing practices with a fiery passion. Ratchet was barely tolerant of holistic medicine touted by Inferno, whom was promptly kicked out of the operating room the second he opened his mouth. Prowl stood guard at the door, his expression sorrowful. The other Autobots hung out in the recovery room.<p>

Ironhide made a point to glare at Mirage, who returned the glare with one of his own. Tensions were running high. Each Autobot wondered who would betray them; betray Optimus Prime by selling out to the Decepticons. Sideswipe glanced at Sunstreaker. It couldn't be him. Sure, the headmaster process had damaged the black and gold bots mental health, but Sunstreaker had sought help for that by going to Optimus for counseling. Sunstreaker was better now, right?

Ratchet watched the readout on his computer screen as he completed an in depth analysis of Optimus's injuries. It was worse than the doctor feared, much worse. He finally turned to Altima, who was perched on the edge of the bed, holding Optimus's uninjured right hand in her own hand.

"How bad is it, Ratchet?" Altima's voice sounded small. Ratchet sighed. He hated this part of his job.

"The damage is very extensive, Prin- Altima." Ratchet corrected himself at the dark look Altima sent him. She was so much like her father. Optimus hated royal titles with a passion. He had said once that he already knew what he was and didn't need to be reminded of it every time someone spoke to him. Ratchet cleared his throat and continued, "His hydraulics is burned out, and many of his systems sustained heavy damage. The warp jump fried much of his internal circuitry, and the fact he is still alive right now is amazing."

"You can repair him, right?" Altima asked.

"Altima, Optimus is far too damaged to survive anything I try or do. The best thing we can do is let him go." Ratchet explained as gently as he could.

Altima was silent. She knew what Ratchet was asking for. She turned back to the broken form of her father and sighed sadly.

"May I be alone with my father?" She asked.

Ratchet stepped out of the room. Prowl looked back into the room over his shoulder and found himself fighting off the urge to cry. He would not cry. Nobody would let him live it down if he did. A low sniffle managed to escape him despite his efforts, which did not go unnoticed.

"Somebody's gone soft." Jazz ribbed playfully.

"I'm not soft!" Prowl protested, "At least I'm not a hot head on the verge of being demoted!"

"That was just a threat from Prime! I bucked up after that!" Jazz retorted, "It's okay to cry, Prowl. This is hard on all of us, especially for Altima."

"I can't begin to imagine what Altima must be going through. If we lose Optimus, she'll be an orphan." Powerglide spoke up, "Who would take her in?"

"I would take her in." Jazz answered, "I promised Optimus long ago back when he was fighting that strange infection. I never knew what it was."

"I remember that. It was so scary. I kept wondering who else was going to get sick. Did you ever figure it out, Ratchet?" Cosmos asked.

"To tell you the truth, I'm not entirely sure what it even was. Preceptor would know. I was too busy trying to treat the symptoms and praying no one else would get sick and strain already badly strained resources even more. All I could do was treat the symptoms as they came." Ratchet answered, "I was very happy when Omega returned from Cybertron with badly needed supplies."

"I would have made the run myself but I was recovering from an injured servo. You had a fit when I asked to go." Cosmos mimicked Ratchet, "You are not going anywhere until I say you are fit for duty!"

"You do realize your servo was badly broken, right?" Ratchet scowled at the satellite transformer.

"Servos heal fast, remember? I wasn't even limping anymore by then." Cosmos added.

Meanwhile, Altima watched Optimus. She knew in her spark that letting him go was the kindest thing they could do for him. Altima sighed. What did it have to be so hard? It shouldn't be her deciding, it should be her mother deciding! She was just a kid still; this was way bigger than her!

"Father, I don't know if you can hear me, but I'm going to talk anyway. This is hard. I can't stand the thought of you dying, Father. I'm okay. The storms have lessened so we aren't in danger from them. We are all safe and okay. It really sucks, knowing what Megatron plans to do to Earth and being stuck here, unable to stop him. This isn't fair, nor is it right. I should have returned to the Ark early. If I had, I would have been able to put a wrench in Megatrons plans. What should I do? You must be in like 5 kinds of pain right now." Altima looked away, "I'm not ready to be an orphan, Father. I wish Mother was here."

* * *

><p>"Elita! Something is on the scanner! It's not the swarm, ether!" Moonracer called out, "It's life signs!"<p>

"Autobot?" Elita came over, hope in her voice.

"I'm running an in depth scan right now." Moonracer answered as Firestar and Chromia joined them. "It's… Autobot!"

"Can you tell who it is?" Elita asked, praying silently it would be the two transformers she cared about the most.

When the storms got really bad, Alpha Trion had evacuated the female Autobots to Moon base one through the use of an Omega Sentinel that was in rocket mode and orbiting the base. They had watched as the storms ravaged Cybertron. Moonracer had begun scanning Cybertron for life when the storms finally began dying out.

"There are quite a few life signs in one area, 25 to be exact. They are all male with two female signs. I can't give you more than that." Moonracer explained.

"I'm going down to Cybertron. Where are they at?" Elita made up her mind. She had to know.

"They are clustered at Healing Sparks Clinic." Chromia answered, "I'm going with you, Elita. I have to know, is Powerglide there?"

"Me too, ladies." Firestar added.

"Me three, ladies." Moonracer added, "I have to find Prowl."

"We can't leave the base without protection." Elita thought, "Alpha Trion can base sit while we are gone. I'll leave a data disk behind for him."

The women all agreed on this and headed out to the orbiting Sentinel. Alpha Trion was outside on the Sentinel, polishing its armor. He had clearly given it a bath.

"Alpha Trion, we need the Sentinel. We've picked up autobot life signs on Cybertron!" Elita called.

"Go ahead, take it, but please bring it back without so much as a scratch." Alpha Trion jumped from the rocket to the moon easily, "and don't get it dirty. I just washed it." He watched as the women boarded and took off, "Autobot life signs they say? I must consult the Covenant. It can't be that time, can it? Oh, Optimus, your path ahead grows rough. I can only hope you follow it faithfully to the end, even though you will lose everything."

Alpha Trion turned and walked into the base. He walked a path he had not walked in eons. Turning a corner, he stopped before a wall. Glancing around to make sure he truly was alone, Alpha Trion walked through the wall and stepped into a new universe with only one planet. He knew this was an illusion as he walked down a set of stairs toward the planet. The illusion faded away to reveal the fires of Charr. Alpha Trion pressed on until he reached a thick door. This swung open at his touch. A dark hallway awaited him on the other side. A terrible scream rent the darkness as a bluish wraithlike being barreled down the hall at Alpha Trion.

"I did not kill you, Prima." Alpha Trion stood his ground.

The ghostlike image of the first female Prime faded upon his words. Alpha Trion walked down the short hallway and entered what he fondly called his study. He was not on the moon base any more, but inside the Hall of Records. He walked to his desk and sat behind it. Picking up his stylus, he opened the Covenant of Primus. New lines of text and an image had appeared in the book.

"Violen Jigger? It can't be! A trust shattered, dark forces gathering under a new leader, deep in darkness, a broken Prime brings forward the light. This isn't good. Oh Optimus, I fear your time with us grows short. What is this? Another image! That can't be Megatron! Why is he standing with Optimus? Who is this? Hot Rod, your heritage must become known. Oh descendant of Romulus, I have found you at last. Dark, turbulent times lay ahead for you, my people." Alpha Trion felt something he had not felt in a long time, fear. "I must summon the others."

Rising, Alpha Trion went to a book case and pulled out a yellow book. No one knew about the bookcase or the books stored on it. These books were the last of the books on Cybertron, before technology replaced them. The bookcase groaned, shook, and wheezed as very ancient and very primitive technology woke from its long disuse. A cloud of dust burst through the cracks as the bookcase swung into darkness. More dust erupted from the opening. Alpha Trion coughed, and waved it away. He made a mental note to clean here. When was the last time he actually cleaned back here? He decided he didn't want to know. Walking into the opening, Alpha Trion moved down a staircase and entered a room lit with blue light. He sneezed, which brought up a huge dust cloud.

The room was circular with thirteen pedestals. The blue light bathed the white walls with blue light. A thick layer of dust blanketed everything. Alpha Trion located a switch and with a hiss, the dust was sucked out of the room. This revealed a bank of computers which lit up along the back wall. Alpha Trion walked to the center pedestal and sat on it. The other pedestals lit up, each revealing a member of the thirteen.

"Alpha." Solus Prime was covered in soot, "I was beginning to wonder if you even remembered this place."

"Now what?" Megatronus snapped, grouchy as ever, "My namesake has nothing to do with it!"

"Your namesake has everything to do with it, Megatronus." This came from Nova Prime.

"A little help here? My molecules aren't listening to me." Anamolgus Prime looked like a pile of slime. A glare from Megatronus set him straight into his current form.

"Stand at ease, Megatronus. Alpha, why have you called us together?" Vector Prime asked.

Prima's pedestal remained unlit and unoccupied. She would never use it again. Liege Maximus was the last to appear. They were the last of the thirteen. The remaining pedestals were lit, but unoccupied. They served as a grim reminder of those who had passed on.

"Violen Jigger might be rising again." Alpha Trion stated.

Gasps rang out through the space.

"Five of our number vanished the last time Violen Jigger rose!" Megatronus cried out, "Even we can't stand up to a god!"

"It is written in the Covenant." Alpha Trion generated the image.

"I don't think it is Violen Jigger." Liege Maximus spoke up, "It could be the Deceptigod, a lesser known enemy that behaves like Violen Jigger without thought. It is capable of very simple thought. All it does is feed."

"Can we interfere?" Solus asked.

"We cannot interfere this time. It is up to our descendants to fight." Vector shook his head.

"We can't!" Anamolgus cried out, his upper body caving into his lower body, "Our people need us! The Deceptigod is a god, and they can't stand up to a god! Only we can do that! Vector, you are condemning Primus!"

"He has a point!" Megatronus bristled.

"Calm, please." Vector raised a hand for silence, "They have hope in the Matrix and in their Prime."

"So we sit on our hands and watch them die? Is that what you are saying?" Nova asked.

"I know they will win. I have seen to it." Vector answered.

"You didn't!" Megatronus went white.

"Are you daft you old fool?" Anamolgus collapsed into a puddle of slime, "Primus forbade you to travel ahead!"

"Calm down you lot!" Solus snapped, "Vector did nothing to the time stream! I sent him ahead to place a little gift inside the Matrix!"

"I went a little farther ahead to witness the battle. They will prevail, at a great cost." Vector replied sadly, "Solus, he found and used your gift."

"What did you give him?" Megatronus asked, "A new more powerful ion rifle? A new sword? Prima's Star Saber? The Requiem Blaster?" Megatronus grinned at the last thought

"No, no, no, and no! I sent a new form into the Matrix. This is a one-time only thing. Megatronus, lose those thoughts, now. It will only work with those of Prima's linage, not you." Solus responded, "Everything will turn out okay in the end."

* * *

><p>"What do I do?" Altima watched her father struggling for each breath, "I shouldn't be deciding your fate, Father."<p>

A commotion rose in the recovery room. Altima walked to the door and watched as Powerglide and Prowl were swept up in hugs by their girlfriends. Altima felt a tear forming, knowing she would never see her mother again. Firestar found Inferno which resulted in another hug. Altima turned away.

"Altima?"

Altima turned, "Mother! You are alive!" She flung herself into Elita's waiting arms, "Father and I missed you so much!" She couldn't stop her tears.

"I missed you too, my Altima." Elita held her daughter close, "Where is your father?"

Altima looked down, "He got hurt really badly." She led Elita to Optimus's side, "Ratchet wants to shut off life support."

Elita lowered her head. Optimus looked really bad. It looked like someone had carved out his chest, and then raked their claws up and down his body. She could see signs of Ratchets desperate efforts to stanch the flow of energon. Sparks burst from his wounds. Elita swallowed.

"Optimus? Can you hear me? I'm here, my love. I'm really here." Elita took his uninjured right hand into her own, "I'm not going to leave you."

"El…it…a…" Optimus's optics lit up faintly. He managed to close his hand around Elita's hand.

"Shh, don't try to talk. Nothing needs to be said right now." Elita smiled, "Rest, and get better, my love."

Ratchet waited at the door. He watched as Elita talked; an arm around Altima and her other hand holding Optimus's own hand. First Aid joined Ratchet.

"Their love is so strong." She whispered, "I am pulling for Optimus to get better. They need him as do we."

At that moment, a machine trilled a warning.

* * *

><p><strong>Queen Sunstar: Thus this concludes chapter 2. Feel free to leave a review. I take everything. If you leave a flame, please be sure to let me know why. Criticisms are also greatly appreciated. The more you review, the better you will help me improve my skills. Take the time! Every little bit helps!<strong>

**PS: Anyone catch the Harry Potter Reference?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Queen Sunstar: Sorry for being a day late on this. Here's the next chapter. I used some medical jargon in this one, and here is the short explanation. The two terms describe the position the body takes during a coma. Decerebrate rigidity is worse than Decorticate rigidity. They are actual terms used in a hospital. The Gascon Coma Scale is the same as the Glasgow Coma Scale used by us humans. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Ratchet dashed into the room while First Aid shooed Elita and Altima out of the room and closed the door. Wheeljack pounded on the door, which opened and he ran in. Inferno would have followed, but Ratchet sent him a death glare that made him decide he'd rather live. Ratchet very grudgingly let Red Alert in.<p>

"He's crashing!" Wheeljack called out, "He's losing too much energon!"

"I'm on it." Red Alert shoved aside all thoughts of paranoia. Now was not the time to panic, "Found it, main line to the spark, hand me a tube of medical sealant. I'm going in. First Aid, optics on the charts, I want to know every stat change that happens."

Working quickly, Red Alert sealed the main line. He knew any false move would likely kill Optimus. He would not slip into panic mode, not now. This was his battlefield. This was where he truly shone.

"Stats are dropping faster than the temperature before a Nor'easter." First Aid quipped.

A Nor'easter, as the great storms of the far north were called, was a giant blizzard that struck the cold north. It was said that the temperature dropped so fast that it felt like a frozen sword cutting through you. First Aid had grown up in the North and knew those storms. It was why she smaller than the average autobot. She had a special layer that circulated hot coolant which kept her from freezing underneath her skin.

Red Alert closed his optics, "Ratchet, take over."

They swapped spots effortlessly. Red Alert knew his part was over. Ratchet could handle the rest. Ratchet glanced at the monitors as he took Red Alert's place. Optimus was stabilizing, but for how long? The autobot doctor sighed. Optimus needed energon, but he was already getting every spare drop they had. Ratchet decided. It meant that they would be on half soldier rations for a while, but it would be worth it if Optimus pulled through. He thought of Altima next. The autobot girl needed more energon than a soldier as she was still growing. Altima had already told him she was willing to starve if it meant that her father would live. Ratchet knew that he would give up his share to insure that the princess didn't starve, as would many of the others.

* * *

><p>Grimlock was angry, and the other Dinobots knew it. They knew Grimlock was likely planning Megatron's demise. It would be a miracle if Megatron survived what was coming for him. Grimlock replayed the last few minutes of the footage of the Skyspy in his mind. He felt sick inside. His Prime, and his future Prime, were gone because he was not there to protect them. Why had Optimus sent him and his team away? Grimlock roared, unable to keep his fury contained.<p>

"Me, Swoop, know Cons get what they deserve." Swoop watched his leader, "We save Autobots."

"Why Optimus have us leave?" Grimlock voiced his rage, "Why Optimus not call Dinobots back before fight?"

"Me, Slag, say return to _Ark_. We not know where Decepticons go." Slag spoke up.

"Me, Snarl, say something wrong. Optimus make mistake?" Snarl asked out loud, voicing the thought that was on everybody's minds.

"Me, Swoop says wrong. Optimus make no mistake. Optimus Prime and Primes not make mistakes." Swoop turned to Grimlock.

"We go to Ark." Grimlock decided, keying in the coordinates, "We find clue there."

* * *

><p>"He's in stage two on the Gascon coma scale." Wheeljack noted, "Optimus is displaying the classic signs of a decerebrate rigidity."<p>

"Speak English, Wheeljack!" First Aid glared at the inventor and medic.

"That was English! Want me to try our native tongue?" Wheeljack asked.

"She meant speak in terms Grimlock would understand." Ratchet stepped between them.

"Um, does Grimlock know what a coma is?" Wheeljack thought.

"Wheeljack, pretend you are explaining this to Altima." First Aid sighed.

"In that case, Optimus is in a deep coma. Decerebrate Rigidity is the position his body has taken. Ratchet, you should know this!" Wheeljack turned to the medic.

"I do know this stuff. You sure he is decerebrate and not decorticate?"

"Decorticate displays with hands turned in on the chest, and the feet pointed in. Decerebrate displays with the arms at the sides with the hands turned out. The feet are also pointed, but turned out instead of in."

First Aid sighed and left. Altima literally pounced on her.

"How is my dad? Is he going to survive?" Altima asked.

"Altima, your dad is stable right now, but he has gone into a coma. It is not looking good. He needs energon, much more than what we have." First Aid answered.

"Then we will have to go out and find more." Jazz replied, having joined Altima, "Elita, can you spare any energon?"

"I wish we could, but we can't. We just ran out of our supplies." Elita answered, "I need to stay here with Optimus. If it comes to it, I can keep him going."

"Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, Altima, and Ironhide, you are with me. Smokescreen, you are in charge until I get back. Let's roll out."

"Transform!" Altima didn't wait until they were outside, "Where to, Jazz?"

"Give us a second to transform first!" Jazz chuckled. He liked to see enthusiasm in young soldiers. Altima was a soldier now. He knew she would obey his commands to the letter. Transforming, he pointed himself east, "Let's see if we can get anything from the old refineries down that way. Altima, remember, you are a soldier, and I will treat you as such."

"Got it." Altima answered, "I'm a soldier."

"Delta formation." Jazz ordered.

The Autobots fell into place. Jazz was pleased to see Altima in the classic rookies' position off his right flank. Optimus had done well with her. He waited.

"Is this a wise move?" Altima asked, "We are spread apart which makes us easy targets from the air."

_'yes!'_ "Smart observation, Altima. What do you think we should do?" Jazz was glad he was in car form because he was grinning.

"May I suggest the beta drive formation?" Altima asked.

"What is the beta drive?" Jazz asked.

"I hate to break up the training session, but we've got a job to do." Sunstreaker said.

"The beta drive formation is a part of the triangle drive family. Basically, the commander takes the point while two soldiers take his right and left flanks. Behind the commander is the rookies spot and on the right of the rookie is the mentors spot." Altima recited.

"Scrap, she's good." Sunstreaker looked amazed.

"She is the daughter of Optimus. What did you expect, mister I got the answer wrong?" Sideswipe asked.

"Correction, dear brother, you got it wrong."

"You got it wrong!"

"You did, because you were copying off of me."

"and you got it wrong."

"Actually, I waited until you were finished and I went back and corrected my answers."

"You made me fail that class!"

"Serves you right, mister I don't study and I copy off my older brother's computer!"

"Wait a second! I'm the older brother!"

"Are not!"

"Am too!"

"Are not!"

"Am too!"

"Are not!"

"Am too!"

"Am too!"

"Are not!"

"Good, I'm glad you agree with me."

"Wait, what? HEY!"

"That is quite enough, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe." Jazz put a stop to the argument, "Let's focus on why we are here."

The team took their places and rolled out.

* * *

><p>Keeping Grimlock from destroying the Ark was easier said than done. While Swoop looked for clues, Slag, Snarl, and Sludge did their best to keep the angry T-Rex from rampaging and destroying something important. Swoop struck gold some time later while searching the logs meticulously kept by Optimus. Each log covered a month of earth time, and were very well detailed and kept thanks to Optimus's earlier life as a librarian.<p>

"Me, Swoop, found something!" Swoop called.

Grimlock was outside, taking his fury out on a large rock popularly known as Target Rock. Sludge went and told him about Swoops discovery. He followed Sludge back into the ark looking much calmer.

"Swoop, you found Optimus's diary." He looked through the logs, "Why Optimus have to use big words?"

"Me, Swoop, read." Swoop went silent for a bit, trying to read the difficult words, "Uh, Starscream has dis… join? Disjoin Megatron at last. Now is the time to as… sail? As sail the Decepticons. I will leave Altima in a… rear? A rears with the Ark as per stand… ard? Stand ard."

"Swoop no makes sense." Snarl said, "Optimus's words hard read."

"Me, Swoop not good reader." Swoop admitted.

"Me, Grimlock, use Teltran1." Grimlock stared at the computer dominating the front wall, "Me, Grimlock forget how turn Teltran1 on."

The Dinobots all stared at Teltran1.

"Maybe voice turns on?" Slag ventured.

"Teltran1, on." Grimlock tried. Nothing happened. The Dinobots all stood around and stared at each other.

"Dinobots! Where are the Autobots?"

"Chip!" Grimlock brought his nose down to the humans reach for a scratch, "Autobots lost."

Chip Chase, along with Spike and Sparkplug Witwicky, were the Autobots human friends. Chip usually got around in a wheelchair, but he now used a support system created by Preceptor that allowed him to walk. Each of the Dinobots took their turn at getting a scratch from Chip. Swoop offered his wing instead of his beak.

"What do you mean, Grimlock?" Chip asked. Grimlock brought out the Skyspy which Chip watched, "This isn't good. The Autobots have lost. There is no hope then."

"What you mean?" Grimlock asked.

"Here, let me show you." Chip walked over to Teltran1 and turned it on. He brought up a news channel. Grimlock gasped, watching as the camera panned over New York City. Flames devoured many of the buildings. A very familiar F-15 eagle led two other very familiar fighters over the city, raining destruction as they went. Starscream banked from the formation as Megatron leapt, transformed, and locked into place under Starscreams nose cone. More destruction followed as Starscream circled overhead, Megatron firing whenever he saw fit.

"Megatron die! Me, Grimlock, see to it!" Grimlock snarled.

"When we attack?" Swoop asked.

"I'll stay here in the Ark and provide direction, and see if I can raise Omega. We'll need him to search among the stars for the Autobots that is if the Decepticons didn't vaporize them." Chip said, "Spike and Sparkplug are in New York, trying to provide what help they can to the army to stop Megatron. Dinobots, move out."

"Let go!" Grimlock led the way to the Dinobots shuttle.

* * *

><p>The refinery Jazz had chosen for them to search in was old. It wasn't in good repair, as four million years of disuse showed everywhere. Jazz had explained that refineries were shut just before the well ran dry so the energon could rise again. Altima remembered that Optimus had ordered this refinery shut down just before he was to leave to search for new energon resources.<p>

"I remember this place." Altima said as they rolled into the huge building and transformed, "Mom had a meeting in Kaon, so Father had me to himself for three days. We visited this refinery. I was nine back then. Everything was so new and exciting."

"I can imagine what it all must have looked like through the eyes of a nine year old." Jazz replied, "I got my first job here."

"Really? I got my first ticket near here." Sideswipe said.

"Enough reminiscing. We've got a job to do." Ironhide walked toward a bank of computers, "Let's hope this place has enough power to turn on."

Ironhide pressed a few buttons and the computer bank lit up with lights and beeps. Wiping a computer screen off, Ironhide brought up the last report of the energon in the well. Sunstreaker read over his shoulder.

"Scrap! The well is dry!" he cursed loudly. "The Decepticons rerouted the flow!"

"Shh!" Altima froze, listening, "If that is an electro-rat, I'm out of here."

"I don't hear anything. Altima, Rattrap is an electro-rat and you aren't afraid of him." Jazz pointed out.

"Rattrap is different." Altima replied, "There it is again!"

"I hear it too." Sunstreaker turned white, "It's behind me and I don't want to turn around."

"There is nothing there." Jazz looked, "This place is giving me the creeps too."

_Clunk!_

"Eep!" Altima jumped, her optics scanning the overhead pipes, "It's up there!"

_Rattle! Clunk! Rattle!_

One of the pipes shuddered violently. Altima backed up so she was behind Sunstreaker. Subconsciously, the Autobots edged themselves closer together, the four adults forming a circle around their future Prime. All optics were trained on the shaking pipe.

_Crack!_

The pipe finally broke, disgorging a river of insecticons. These insecticons were not like the three insecticons under Megatron's rule. They were all dark colored, and they hissed and clicked their mandibles together in communication. Altima shrieked, dancing away from an Insecticon that dared to get closer to her. Jazz stomped on it quickly.

"It's the swarm!" Altima cried out, her voice high with fear, "They'll devour us!"

"We need weapons!" Ironhide punched an Insecticon that tried to leap for his face, "We can't fight them this way!"

"We've got to get out of here!" Sunstreaker screamed.

Altima cried out again, several of the Insecticons crawling up her legs and two others leaping for her face. Sideswipe knocked the two on her face off while Sunstreaker scooped her up and crushed the ones still on her legs. Altima shuddered, her optics going dim as she fainted.

"Let's go!" Jazz took the lead as they ran for their lives. The swarm gave chase.

Sunstreaker knew why Altima had reacted so badly to the Insecticons. He recalled the time back on Earth when Bombshell had planted a cerebral shell on her. Altima had vanished, only to return two weeks later. She had been damaged a bit, but it was nothing Ratchet couldn't fix. Altima couldn't talk, and she had clearly been terrified beyond words. The Decepticons attacked the Ark days later, and to the Autobots shock, when Megatron had ordered the defense system shut off, Altima had complied. Megatron had wasted no time transforming. Altima had caught him and pointed him at Optimus, who was being held down by the Seekers and Soundwave. Optimus had realized what was wrong with Altima and reached out to her through the Matrix. With his help, Altima was able to override the shell and turn Megatron on to the Decepticons. Ratchet was able to safely remove the shell from her that night.

"We need weapons!" Sideswipe panted, "There is no way we can fight with fist and foot alone, especially not with Sunstreaker carrying Altima!"

"We can't lead them back to the clinic!" Ironhide cried out, "That will endanger everyone there! Even Optimus!"

"Thanks for stating the oblivious!" Sideswipe gasped, "I think I'm going to die! I can't keep this up!"

They turned a corner, and found themselves facing a dead end.

"Scrap!" Jazz punched the wall in frustration, "We're trapped!"

"Altima, please wake up!" Sunstreaker gently shook his burden, "Altima, come on, you can do it. Come back."

"What can she do that we can't?" Sideswipe asked.

"Have you forgotten what she is?" Sunstreaker asked, "Altima, wake up, please!"

Altima's optics lit up.

"Are they gone?" she asked.

"I wish they were gone, Princess." Sunstreaker put on a brave face, "We're cornered."

"Then allow me." Altima was set on her own feet, "I think I've got enough power for this."

Altima focused her mind, and sent a signal downward, toward Cybertrons core. She opened her mind to the benevolent light that she knew was Primus. Normally, she would tap into the Matrix for this, but without the Matrix, she would have to hope Primus was willing to send her some extra power. Warmth and love filled her being. Altima gasped wordlessly. She wanted to stay there forever, bathed in the light and love from Primus. She cleared her mind.

_'Okay, this won't be anything like tapping into the Matrix. This is Primus himself you are tapping into. There is a lot more power here then inside the Matrix, so be careful it doesn't burn you out. Take it nice and slowly.' _Altima knew she was likely blazing with light by now. Raising her arms, Altima focused the light into a rifle and took aim at the swarming Insecticons. Several pellets of light shot forth. With a hissing scream, several of the Insecticons vanished. More came to take their place. Turning to the wall, Altima blasted it open. The light faded from her and she collapsed with a soft sigh.

"ALTIMA!" Jazz knelt and scooped her up, "GO! GO! GO!"

"Is she all right?"

"Run, Sideswipe! Stop asking stupid questions!" Jazz ordered, "I don't think she is breathing!"

"Hand her to me!"

"Here!"

"She's breathing!"

"We can't keep running like this!"

"Are they behind us?" Sideswipe asked fearfully.

"What do you think?" Ironhide snapped.

"Ugh…"

"Altima?" The four Autobots paused and clustered around Sunstreaker.

"I'm okay… Now I know what a hangover feels like…" Altima groaned, "I didn't think that would work…"

Jazz led them through many twists and turns of the refinery tunnels. Ironhide knew he would never be able to find his way back alone, and he had once worked here, too. He was also very sure they were going in circles. Sideswipe was counting the tunnels branching off from the one they were in as they passed them. He recalled the only other time he'd been sure he was lost down here. He, Ratchet, and Jazz had tailed the entranced Optimus through these tunnels. Optimus had led them to the doors leading to the chamber of Primus. Sideswipe did not know what had gone on in there as he'd been instructed to wait with Jazz and Ratchet. It finally dawned on him that they were not in the refinery tunnels anymore. Also, the sounds of the swarm were gone.

"This is the Caves of Primus! We're lost!" Sideswipe wailed.

"No we are not." Altima said, "I used to play here a lot when I was younger. Father taught me the trick for never getting lost here. He used to play here as a child too. I found his old clubhouse down here too. Set me down and I'll lead you out." Sunstreaker did as Altima asked. Altima went to the wall and felt along it. She found what she was looking for moments later. "Way back when Romulus and Remus were growing up, they discovered the Caves of Primus. Worried that his sons would get lost, Rome created a way for them to find their way. He stenciled his initials on the right path. We go this way. Over time, their children did the same to mark where they've been, all the way down to me. Romulus used RO for his initials while Remus used RE."

"How long until we get out of here?" Ironhide asked moments later.

"It won't be much longer." Altima felt the wall by an opening, "RP… here. We'll be out in a few more minutes."

"I sure hope the swarm isn't out waiting for us." Sideswipe replied nervously.

A few twists and turns later, they stepped outside into the weak sunlight. Altima briefly wondered why the sun was setting in the south before she remembered that Cybertron didn't rotate east to west, nor did it rotate as fast as Earth does. Both worlds felt similar. Cybertron was far larger then Earth, being the same size as the planet Saturn. Now that she was thinking about it, their sun was larger than Sol, Earth's Sun, yet it certainly wasn't warmer.

Looking around, great ruins spread out before them. Altima felt grief as she saw her old home for the first time in 4 million years. What were once graceful arches and sloping curves was now crumbling ruins. The ancient Hall of Records rose in the evening gloom, the only building still intact. Megatron had made sure to destroy everything else.

"It's Iacon." Sunstreaker whispered.

"Megatron will pay dearly for destroying my home!" Altima spat, "I'll make sure he is dust!"

* * *

><p><strong>Queen Sunstar: Coming up next, The Dinobots meet Megatron in battle while Jazz and his team run into Hot Rod and Drift, who are hiding from the Swarm. Altima leads everybody back to the clinic, meeting up with Kups team on the way. The Autobots hold on the clinic begins to slip as the Swarm rises. See you next Monday, and don't forget to review, now!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Elita had finally been allowed back by Optimus. Jazz had asked her if he could take Altima out on an energon search and she had agreed, recognizing that Jazz was planning to test the future Prime. Elita knew Altima would make him proud of her. Optimus had made sure that Altima knew quite a bit about military maneuvers and he had taught her how to fight. Altima was good enough to give Jetfire a workout.

Optimus's hand felt cold and stiff. Wheeljack had explained that Optimus's body was turning all resources it had on healing. Everything looked okay and there was no sign of infection. Red Alert had already begun the long process of micro repairs which meant he had to put sub routes in place to allow the energon to go where it was needed the most. She sighed.

"You are fighting so hard right now. I know how easy it would be to slip away and let go. I don't want to have to say good bye to you after finding you again. I don't ever want to live on Cybertron without you there. I love you, and so does Altima. You've done beautifully with her. She is going to be an amazing Prime someday." Elita felt her vocal circuits choking up, "If it is your time, if Primus is calling, then don't fight it. You can go, knowing I'll do my best as their queen. You know they will follow me. If you need to go, then go ahead and go. Just know that we love you." Elita stopped talking, wondering if Optimus could even hear her. Red Alert had said that talking might help Optimus rise out of his coma, but it was a slim hope.

The Dinobots shuttle appeared over the Manhattan skyline. Something small peeled away from it to fly silently toward the circling Starscream. Swoop took a deep breath and readied himself. He stayed well out of Starscreams radar range. Diving low, Swoop passed under Starscream and pointed himself toward Megatron. He would only get one chance at this. Swoop hugged Starscreams shadow. The Decepticon second in command and leader of the seekers never realized what was happening. Starscream saw something orange flash just below him. He angled down, putting Megatron right into Swoops line of fire. Swoop took the opportunity. He let loose with another wave of flame, causing Megatron to scream and break free from Starscream. Transforming, Megatron searched for the fire that had hit him. He was damaged, but it was only cosmetic. Where had the fire come from?

Swoop rose behind Megatron. Chip had pointed out that Megatrons weakest points were his joints. If Swoop could hit Megatron in the neck joint, he would deal a lot of damage. A few corrections later, Swoop slipped into position.

"You surprise me." Megatron turned, "I do not like surprises, Swoop."

"Me, Swoop, want answers! Where you send Autobots?" Swoop asked.

"I sent them back to Cybertron." Megatron's grin was feral, "After I crushed Prime with my bare hands. I relished every torturous scream from that ravaged throat. His expression as I sent the daughter through the space bridge was priceless. I recorded every beautiful moment." Megatron ran his tongue over his lips sensuously.

"Cybertron? That bad! Big storm make hurt!"

"You are right, Swoop."

Megatron was enjoying the emotions flickering through the flying Dinobot. He would realize much later that he should have been paying attention to his surroundings. Starscream screamed, falling past Megatron with a pair of Dinobots on him. Something huge, heavy, and very angry slammed into Megatron with a deafening roar that scrambled Megatrons audio circuits momentarily. His flight stabilizers failed moments later, the result of a large metal toe claw, courtesy of Grimlock. Starscream had transformed, but the Brontosaurus and the Stegosaurus hung on, only to be joined by a Triceratops. Starscream did the only thing he could do. He screamed as he fell toward the hard, cold, very unforgiving pavement far below him. Megatron twisted and thrashed, trying to throw off the T-Rex clinging to him.

"Me, Grimlock, getting airsick!"

"Me, Mega-Gah! You got me talking like you! I don't care- ugh, Grimlock!" Megatron let himself fall back first. Starscream had recovered and was taunting the three Dinobots below him when Megatron slammed into him, trapping Grimlock between them. This time, Starscream groaned and braced for the painful landing he knew was coming. Grimlock gave a violent jerk, tossing Megatron who somehow wound up under Starscream. The T-Rex leapt away from the falling Decepticons. It wasn't long after that a Megatron shaped hole appeared next to a Starscream shaped one on the pavement.

"Ow… Mighty Megatron?" Starscream climbed out of his hole and went to Megatron's hole, "Is that supposed to bend that way?"

"No! Get me out of here!" Came the angry scream, "This is your fault, Starscream!"

"My fault? Everything is my fault! I out to leave you in there for that!" Starscream stomped a foot and pouted.

"STARSCREAM! I'M GOING TO MELT YOU TO SPARE PARTS FOR THAT! GET ME OUT OF HERE!"

"You haven't said the magic words!"

"Want to die?" Megatron's voice was ominous.

"That'll do!" Starscream reached in and pulled Megatron up out of the hole, "happy, now?"

"No, I am not happy!" Megatron straightened out his left arm with a loud crack before finally realizing he was surrounded by the Dinobots, "Starscream, you fool!"

"Megatron mine." Grimlock growled ferally, showing off his white teeth.

Megatron turned white.

"Did… is my home still standing?" Altima was afraid of the answer.

"You mean Prime Manor?" Jazz asked.

Altima nodded, "Yes, my home."

Ironhide and Jazz both locked optics. Optimus had forbidden them from ever telling the truth to Altima about the ancestral home of the Primes. Altima walked away a bit. She looked around, searching for something recognizable in the ruins. Spotting a still flickering sign, she rushed to it and turned left. Yes, there was Cyber Park, where she'd spent many a happy day as a child without a care in the world. Optimus had always taken her to the park on his very rare days off. Altima glanced back at the four adults who were locked in an argument over something. She quickly ran into the park. The setting sun stretched out the shadows of the dead forest, making visibility difficult. Altima decided against turning on her optic lights. Moving deeper into the forest, she followed a familiar trail that led her to what was once a beautiful glade. She turned toward where the Cyber River would be flowing. The river bed was bone dry. Altima closed her optics, remembering how she used to play here. Turning again, Altima walked to a large tree in the middle of the glade. The tree was long since dead. Yet on the trunk was a hand carved heart with the initials OP in one corner, and E1 in the lower corner. Below were the initials AP. Altima felt her optics water.

"ALTIMA!"

Altima jumped, and recognized the voice calling her name.

"Jazz! Over here!" She called.

Jazz entered the clearing, "Found her! Altima! What were you thinking? You know better than that to run off!" His expression softened, "I don't blame you, but you scared us." He looked around, "Altima, did Optimus take you here before the war?"

"Father would take me and Mother here on his days off. It was our time to be a family. I loved coming here." Altima faced the carving on the tree, "It was our special place."

Jazz saw the carving on the tree. Ironhide and the twins came up behind him.

"I feel like I'm intruding on something I shouldn't." Sideswipe saw the carving, "Wow, I never pegged Optimus as the romantic type."

"Optimus was always like that, sending Elita little gifts to brighten her day. He wasn't romantic. It was his way of showing her he was thinking about her. Elita did the same for him. It was their way." Jazz replied.

"We should be returning to the clinic." Altima turned to leave. She froze, listening.

"We're lost, Hot Rod. I saw that tree five minutes ago, and five minutes before that."

"We're not lost, Drift. We're in Iacon, inside Cyber Park's forest. I know exactly where we are."

"Hot Rod! Drift!" Altima took off with the four adults behind her. It wasn't long before she led them right to Hot Rod and Drift. "You guys are okay!"

"Princess!" Drift bowed formally. Hot Rod hugged Altima.

"Please, Drift, no need to be so formal." Altima smiled at the former Decepticon. Drift had switched sides once he realized that Megatron planned to kill him. He now knew he was meant to serve proudly at Optimus's side. Drift was loyal to Optimus and would do anything for his Prime. He still wore his old Decepticon badge right under his Autobot badge. Altima had asked about that and Drift had said that even though he was an Autobot now, the Decepticon badge reminded him of the life he left behind and the friends he'd promised to save.

_Click! Click! Click!_

"The swarm?" Altima asked fearfully.

"I hope not." Hot Rod held Altima close, "We gave them the slip back at the docks."

"We saw them last at the Refinery." Jazz whispered as the adults subconsciously clustered around their juvenile member.

"This isn't good. Who knows how far they've spread? They may have drained the refinery dry. The ones Hot Rod and I saw were starving." Drift drew his double swords while Hot Rod gripped his blaster. Jazz, Ironhide, and the twins clenched their fists and readied themselves. Altima knelt, her hand flat against the ground. She drew in a small amount of power from Primus, ready to help defend her friends.

_Click! Click! Click!_

"I'm not seeing anything." Ironhide whispered.

"Where are they?" Jazz asked.

"They are tormenting us." Drifts voice was flat.

"No, they are not doing anything to us because they can't see us." Altima spoke up, "I remember this from Zoology back in school. Many insects go still during the night because they can't see. It's the same for many animals, on Cybertron, that is."

"Altima, can they hear us?" Hot Rods voice was low.

"Um…yes, they can, but they won't attack if they can't see their prey."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes, yes, I am. Why?"

"Cause here they come!"

"Scrap!" Altima took a deep breath, "Stop defying the laws of nature!" she punched an Insecticon that tried to jump for her face, "I hate Insecticons!"

Drift was a blur of movement. The swarm fell around him as they met his twin swords. He nearly decapitated Jazz who had performed a flying kick at an Insecticon. The two Autobots glared at each other before going back to back. Drift ducked down and flipped one of his swords straight up into the sky. Jazz snatched it out of the air easily. Jazz ducked right as Drift came up swinging, and nearly getting himself decapitated a second time.

Hot Rod wasn't an expert marksman, nor was he an expert with his rifle. He wasn't Optimus, who was an expert sniper and marksman as well. Rumors claimed that Optimus once took out a high ranking Decepticon from the roof of the Hall of Records while that Decepticon was crossing the great bridge of Iacon. Hot Rod was pretty sure that was just a rumor, but he wished Optimus were here all the same. Optimus would be able to make a dent in the swarm with the Matrix armor. A fist shot mere millimeters from his face, causing him to jump. Altima grinned, turning to gut a second Insecticon that tried to claim Hot Rods left leg as its own. She was holding her dagger which flashed in the waning light as she struck again.

"Where'd you find that dagger?" Hot Rod asked, laying down a cover of fire.

"The Con's took their weapons, but it never occurred to Megatron that I was armed." Altima twisted around Hot Rod, "Father gave me my dagger on my tenth birthday saying it was time I learned to defend myself."

"Less talk, more fight!" Sunstreaker ordered, punching an Insecticon on Sideswipe's back. Sideswipe twisted to sock a flying Insecticon away from Sunstreaker.

"They are everywhere! I can't keep this up much longer!" Altima panted.

"BACK!" A light lit up the area. A very large Insecticon stepped out of the light followed by Vector Prime, "I said back! Move it!" The Swarm moved back, "Names Anamolgus Prime, this ain't my real form."

"I am Vector Prime." Vector Prime replied, driving his sword through several insecticons at once, "I will always appear to protect my linage."

"As will I." Solus was with them, "Who wants a taste of the forge? I warned you!" She brought her beloved hammer down on the ground, creating a shockwave that flattened the Insecticons around her, "Altima, lead our people back to the clinic! Vector, Anamolgus, and I will deal with them!"

"Solus, your command has been received and will be followed." Altima bowed in respect to Solus before turning, "Let's go!"

"Anamolgus, make sure they get home." Vector ordered as soon as the others were out of audio range, "And do not let them see you."

"You got it!" Anamolgus seemed to hiss into smoke. He rose and took on the form of a cloud. Thankfully, the thin atmosphere of Cybertron was in a cooperative mood. The jet stream was moving west, toward where the clinic was. Also, he wasn't the only cloud in the sky. Far below him, Altima was leading the adults through the forest. They broke out of the forest and into the actual parklands. Altima knew the way. She led them west through the dark alleys of the slums of Iacon. The slums weren't really slums at all. Sentinel Prime had improved the slums and made it possible for those who didn't have homes to have homes of their own. He had created more jobs and tried to make life better for everyone. Even Kaon had thrived. Then the war began. Sentinel had done his best, but he was killed by Megatron during the battle of Tyger Pax. It had been feared that he was the last of the Primes, until Vector and Alpha Trion revealed that Sentinel had a son, named Orion Pax. Alpha Q, a high ranking Senator, had raised the then future Prime. Anamolgus watched as the group reached the old refineries. He spotted Hot Rod. Alpha Trion had said that there was something special about the young autobot. Hot Rod did remind him of Romulus and Remus. Romulus was a confirmed bachelor, unless… Anamolgus's jaw would have dropped if he were in a form that had a jaw. It couldn't be true! There was no way! Did Vector know?

Altima looked up, easily recognizing Anamolgus's cloud form. Faintly, her audio sensors picked up a sharp scream. Altima turned a bit. The sky was dark and both moons were up. None of the stars were out yet as it was still too light to see them. What was making the noise? There, was that an early star? No, it's moving, fast. Altima zoomed in on the moving star. It changed to a burning silver and green ship.

"They are crashing!" She called out.

"What?" Jazz looked up, "That looks like Kups ship."

"That is Kups ship!" Ironhide gasped, "Kup must not be driving."

"Remember the time Grimlock drove the Ark? That's what it is reminding me of."

"We don't talk about that time, Sideswipe!"

"We all know you got sick, Sunstreaker."

"I didn't know you could look that green!"

"You stay out of this, Altima!"

"You were greener then Springer."

"Altima, not another word!"

Kup wasn't too worried about the upcoming crash landing. The _Trion_ could handle it. He was more worried about his team. Springer was calm, no point worrying there. Blurr and Blaster were playing a round of cards to take their minds off the fact they were all about to die, and Preceptor was staring at the new upgrade he'd made for himself, likely upset he would never get to use it.

Why did time seem to crawl just before imminent death? The ground didn't seem to be any closer. Kup stole another look at his team. Springer had moved to the helm and was trying to get control back. The helm would never respond again thanks to the fact they were used for target practice by several Decepticon warships. Preceptor sighed and downloaded his new upgrade into himself. He would enjoy it while he could. Blaster and Blurr were now arguing over their game. Kup was sure Blaster had cheated again.

"I've got helm control back!" Springer called out, "It's sluggish, but it is there!"

The _Trion _crashed. As soon as the shaking and rattling stopped, the five members of the team rose from their places.

"Preceptor, my cy-gar, please? Damage report?" Kup clamped the cy-gar tightly between his teeth. Preceptor was responsible for making the cy-gars that delivered medication to Kup that calmed him and made it easier to think.

"I think I'm still alive." Blaster groaned, "I'll function even better when Springer decides to stop using me as a chair!"

"I'm functioning, I hope." Springer added, his face plates coloring slightly as he moved off of Blaster.

"I'm okay." Preceptor went next, "Although I can't say the same for Blurr."

"I'm still here." Blurr said, "But I'm not moving for a long time until my back heals."

"Good." Kup went to the airlock doors which hissed open to reveal Altima, and a weird mix of transformers standing behind her. "Greetings my Princess."

"I hate royal titles." Altima entered the downed ship, "This is Anamolgus by the way. Any injuries?"

"Blurr is the only one. Altima, why are you here on Cybertron?" Kup asked.

"Megatron dumped them here." Anamolgus shifted parts around, finally settling on Vector Primes legs, Alpha Trion's arms, Optimus Primes body, and Sentinel Primes head. It was rather creepy to look at. "He left Optimus in a really bad way and I mean bad. We're talking strong possibility of losing his life bad."

"Scrap, I forgot, I can't tap into the Matrix." Altima covered her mouth, "I wasn't supposed to say that!" She placed her hand on the ground, "Not to worry, I'll borrow a little power from Primus," She placed her other hand on Blurr, "And send it into Blurr to speed up the healing process."

It wasn't long that they all left the ship to join the six waiting adults.

"Preceptor, thank Primus you are here!" Jazz rushed toward the scientist, "Optimus is in a real bad way!"

"How bad?" Preceptor asked.

"We're talking losing him bad. Megatron did a number on him." Jazz explained, "He is really bad, Preceptor."

"Show me Optimus." Kup ordered.

Nodding, Jazz led the way back into the clinic.

"Did you find any energon?" Prowl asked.

"No, Prowl. I did find Hot Rod, Drift, Kup, Preceptor, Blaster, Springer, and Blurr." Jazz took Kup and Preceptor to the operating room, "He's in here. Brace yourself as Optimus is not in a very good way." He knocked.

"Who's there?" Red Alert called, "You are going to have to wait a moment. I'm trying to stop up a leaking line!"

"It's Preceptor, with Kup." Preceptor called.

"Preceptor?" The door opened as Red Alert yanked the scientist through, "Optimus is not getting enough energon to his brain. I can't get the sealant to hold on the leaking line."

Preceptor didn't answer. He looked like the proverbial cyber-deer caught in the headlights. Red Alert wasn't sure if the scientist was even breathing. Ever so slowly, Preceptor moved closer to Optimus. When Jazz had said Optimus was in a bad way, Preceptor had thought it was a difficult repair not taking well. This was just wrong. Optimus looked like the Decepticons had used him for target practice. Preceptor was pretty sure that wasn't far from the truth.

"Preceptor?" Red Alert was worried now. He did not need Preceptor to suffer a mental shut down here and now of all places and times.

"It's fatal. Even he can't survive injuries this bad." Preceptor began to mutter over and over again. He suddenly bolted for the door and shot outside as if he were fired from a rocket. Kup slipped in next to Red Alert.

"Preceptor needs a little time to himself right now." Kup walked over to Optimus's side, inclining his head in respect to Elita. He leaned in for a closer look.

"Sargent Kup, it's good to see that you are well." Elita managed a thin smile.

"Stupid kid. Never figured out how to stop being a soldier." Kup whispered, "This was Megatron's doing?"

"He did. Kup, there is something you need to know. Jazz and Altima are the only other ones who know. Megatron has the Matrix." Elita rose, "and we have a traitor in our mist."

"My Queen, you leave that to me. Your duty is here, beside your mate." Kup gently took her hand in his and kissed it.

"I know my place, Sargent Kup. I also know that my duty is to my people. There is a traitor among us and I intend to root them out. I cannot do much for my King right now." Elita's tone was sharp yet gentle. Yet her words cut worse than any sword Kup had ever been cut with.

"Have I stepped out of line, my Queen?" he asked, his tone hurt.

"You have not stepped out of line, dear Kup. Come, we must go so Red Alert can work his magic." Elita stepped through the doorway, her gaze taking in each member of her people. Sad, downcast faces met her own. Altima joined her mother, longing to bury her face in her mother's chest and cry. She knew she had to hold firm.

"My Queen." Drift bowed and kissed Elita's hand much like Kup had.

"Former Decepticon." Elita smiled, "You are not the traitor. You were my first suspect. I see now that I was wrong. You hate Megatron almost as much as Optimus does."

"You want the traitor? Here he is!" Ironhide snapped, grabbing Mirage and throwing him toward Elita.

"I am not the traitor!" Mirage cried out, "It's not me! I would never betray my Prime, my Queen, and my Princess!"

"Calm down, Ironhide." Elita ordered, "I know the traitor is here in this room and I will find out who it is. Right now, Preceptor needs me more."

"Firestar went to talk to him, Elita." Chromia said, "My future Lifemate is a little hot under the collar." Ironhide blushed as Chromia joined his side, "I don't think it is Mirage. He is fiercely loyal to the royal family, much like the Dinobots are. Paddles hates it when Elita is out of her sight."

Outside, Preceptor was on his hands and knees, sides heaving. Firestar came out and sat beside him. Preceptor focused on keeping his breathing even. Slowly, he sat back onto his knees. Firestar stayed back, letting the scientist calm down on his own. She knew that he knew she was there. That was all he needed right now.

"Are you okay?" Firestar asked, staying in place. Preceptor wasn't one to be hugged.

"I will be." Preceptor looked ahead, "Did it shock you, when you first saw Optimus?"

"It did. I can only imagine what Elita and Altima must be going through. If it were Inferno in there, I don't know what I would do." Firestar said.

"You would come to me for comfort. I would tell you that Inferno is a fighter. I would do everything I could to save him." Preceptor answered, "I'm okay now. I know what needs to be done."

"You will try to save him?"

"I will try, but it depends on Optimus. He may lose this fight."

"Preceptor, they need you in there! Now!"

"I'm going, Inferno! Come with me! I need all hands on deck!"

Firestar followed the two Bots into the clinic. Outside, the sun sank beyond the southern horizon. Inside, no lights burned. Altima was already asleep, her head pillowed on Chromia's lap while Ironhide sat beside his future Lifemate. They both wanted sparklings of their own someday, but they had decided to wait until the war ended. Elita sat on the other side of Chromia, Altima mostly on her lap.

"Looks like somebody had a busy day." Chromia smiled.

"We all did. Hard to believe we were on a different planet this morning." Ironhide yawned, "There isn't much we can do but wait. We should sleep while we can. We may not get another opportunity."

In the shadows of the deepening night, three Insecticon scouts scuttled toward the clinic, drawn there by the scent of fresh Energon, and the possibility of a fresh body to feast upon. They raced up the wall of the clinic and found a vent. The vent led into the operation theater where six warm bodies worked hard on a seventh one, this one cooling as it failed. The scents excited the three scouts. One scout scuttled to a vent in the wall leading to the recovery room where 26 more warm bodies rested. The scout returned with its news. The Swarm would eat well tonight.

Red Alert looked up, "Anyone hear that?"

"Focus, Red Alert! You just about cut the main line!" Ratchet snapped, "I hear nothing!"

"It is probably his paranoia." Inferno carefully patched an energon vein closed, "I've rerouted the lines to the spark."

A rapid beep filled the air.

"Spark tamponade! Dam it Inferno!" Wheeljack swore at the red medic, "Stand back, I have to relieve the deadly pressure!"

"It wasn't caused by me!" Inferno protested, "I know what I am doing! See? The spark threw out a clot! Move and I will fix it!"

"You've done enough damage!" Wheeljack spat.

"Would you two quit strangling each other and help me here? I've got a bleeder, and I'm still hearing that noise, and it is not coming from Optimus!" Red Alert hissed.

They were all shocked to silence when First Aid screamed and pointed up at the vent leading outside. An insecticon crawled up the wall to the vent and escaped. The five mechs went pale. They knew the building was compromised, and that they could not stay there any longer.

**Queen Sunstar: I hate writers block. Even rereading All Hail Megatron did not help. I had to turn to my little book, called The Writer's Block, and even that didn't help me much. I broke through the block at last after watching the first three new episodes of TF Prime. Updates will resume weekly. I have ideas and I know the direction I am taking.**


End file.
